Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle (ツバサ-RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE-, Tsubasa -Rezaboa Kuronikuru-), also known as Chronicle of the Wings, is an finished manga series by Clamp. It was serialized in Shōnen Magazine. It was adapted into an anime series, Tsubasa Chronicle (ツバサ・クロニクル, Tsubasa Kuronikuru), animated by Bee Train, which aired 52 episodes over two seasons during 2005 and 2006.Tsubasa Chronicle official Japanese web site Three OVAs (animated by Production I.G) were also released in two month successions, from November 2007 through March 2008. Plot Sakura is the princess of Clow kingdom, which is ruled by her older brother, King Tōya. Her childhood friend Syaoran is a young archaeologist. Sakura is revealed to have strange powers when she has a vision of a mysterious symbol and places she has never seen. Meanwhile, Syaoran discovers the same symbol at the ruins he is excavating. He sees Sakura standing on the symbol on the ground. Ghostly wings appear on her back and a mysterious force begins to pull her into the walls of the ruins. Syaoran rescues her in time, but her wings are scattered across dimensions. The High Priest of Clow Kingdom, Yukito, immediately realizes that Sakura's "wings" were the manifestation of her soul and memories; without them, she will die. In order to save Sakura, Syaoran must journey to retrieve her wing's feathers, the fragments of her memories. Yukito sends Syaoran and the unconscious Sakura to the Dimensional Witch, Yūko, who is one of the main characters in xxxHolic. There he meets Kurogane, a rough-mannered ninja banished from his world by Princess Tomoyo, and Fai D. Flowright, a magician who fled his world to avoid King Ashura. Each of them must pay with what he values most in order to gain the power to cross dimensions. For Kurogane, it is his sword Ginryū, and for Fay, it is the tattoo on his back which regulates his control of his magic. Syaoran, on the other hand, must pay with his relationship with Sakura: even if he is able to retrieve all of her memories, she will never remember anything about him or their relationship. (This sacrifice also pays Sakura's "toll" to Yūko, because what Sakura values most are her memories of and with Syaoran.) Only when the three agree to her terms does Yūko present them with the power to cross dimensions; a white creature named Mokona Modoki. While traversing through worlds to find Sakura's feathers, the four travellers and Mokona are forced to overcome many dangers and opponents, some of whom are figures from Syaoran's past who wish to collect Sakura's feathers for their own reasons as they are seen to be objects that hold great power. The manga adopts darker and more complex tones in the latter half of the story. Because of the crossover characters with xxxHolic, the two manga occasionally intertwine with each other. Characters *Syaoran: The main character and protagonist for the first half of the story. Childhood friend of Princess Sakura. He is known for his kind nature and his calm determination. At the beginning Syaoran does not have any magical power, but is an excellent martial artist and an aspiring archaeologist with extensive knowledge of various languages, histories, and artifacts. It's later revealed that Syaoran is actually a clone of Syaoran Li that was originally created in order to collect Princess Sakura's feathers. After his reincarnation, he is revealed to be the father of the original "Syaoran". *'Tsubasa Li:' The son of Sakura Li and Syaoran Li (later revealed to be the reincarnated clones). At the age of 14 he is imprisoned by Fei Wong Reed and is seen throughout the first half of the series asleep in a magically-sealed tank. After awakening he joins the group with the wish of protecting Sakura. In Chapter 201, it is revealed that Watanuki (xxxHolic) was "born" to replace the void in the relationships Tsubasa had made. *'Sakura': The Princess of Clow Country. Sakura is a cheerful, selfless, and strong-hearted young woman. She states if there was ever something that she could do, she would try her absolute best. Her feathers are the manifestation of her soul, namely her heart and memories. She possesses a mysterious power, manifest in the magical powers of her wings, which is sought by Fei Wong Reed. In chapter 178, a shocking revelation is made, she is not the true Sakura, but another clone created by Fei Wong Reed. A crossover character from Cardcaptor Sakura. *'Princess Tsubasa:' The daughter of King Fujitaka and Priestess/Queen Nadeshiko of Clow Country. First introduced in Chapter 189 in one of Tsubasa Li's flashbacks, she is the true Princess of Clow Country. *'Kurogane': A rough-mannered ninja from the world of Nihon (Japan), exiled for his recklessness. He originally possessed the blade Ginryū before giving it to Yūko as price for his deal with her. *'Fai D. Flowright': A laid-back mage from the Country of Celes. Although he seems happy-go-lucky and pretends to know less than he does, there is more to him than meets the eye. His real name is Yuui. *'Mokona': A creature given to Syaoran, Fay and Kurogane by Yūko in exchange for their most-valued possessions to help find Sakura's memories (the feathers). A created imitation from the character in Magic Knight Rayearth which could not talk. There is also a black Mokona. *'Yūko Ichihara': Also known as the Dimensional Witch or the Space-Time Witch, who resides in modern day Japan. A crossover character from xxxHolic. *'King Toya': Toya is the King of Clow Kingdom and also the brother of Sakura. He usually refers Syaoran as a brat. *'Yukito': Yukito is the High Priest in the Clow Kingdom and he knew that Sakura had a mysterious power that change the fate of the world. It is he who sent Syaoran and Sakura to the Dimensional Witch. *'Tomoyo': The Princess of Nihon Country who sends Kurogane on his quest. Tomoyo is intelligent, determined, enthusiastic, and selfless to a fault. With her extreme level of power, Tomoyo has the ability to cross dimensions and have visions of the future through her dreams. She meets Sakura first as another incarnation, "President Tomoyo," and then when the group comes to Nihon Country to rest. Tomoyo cares deeply about others, and sacrifices her yumemi (dreamseer) powers to keep the travelers safe. *'Fei Wong Reed': The primary antagonist of the story. He is very powerful and will do anything to grant his wish - to bring back a life. He can see (predict) the future and often prepares many details of his plans decades before they take places. *'Kimihiro Watanuki': Tsubasa's counterpart in Japan. He never meets the Tsubasa group conventionally, but speaks with Sakura in his dreams when her spirit is separated from her body. Tsubasa and Watanuki have a very strong bond, even though they've rarely ever spoken with each other. He is revealed to be the the 'replacement' of Tsubasa after the rewinding of time. Media Manga Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle was serialized in Japan in Kodansha's Weekly Shōnen Magazine since May 2003 to October 2009. To date, twenty-eight tankōbon volumes have been published, with the last on November 17, 2009. The manga series has also been adapted for release within several different regions, including North America in English by Del Rey Manga, Taiwan by Tong Li in Traditional Chinese and Singapore by Chuang Yi in English, Simplified Chinese, Spanish in Mexico by Grupo Editorial Vid, Spanish in Spain by Norma Editorial and Thailand by Vibulkij Publishing Group in Thai. At the conclusion of Volume 23, on the last page of Chapter 182, Clamp, the authors of Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle announced the manga was entering its final arc. On October 7th, 2009, the last chapter (epilogue) of the series was published, giving the conclusion to the manga. Anime The anime adaptation, Tsubasa Chronicle (ツバサ・クロニクル|Tsubasa Kuronikuru) (renamed Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle in English), was animated by Bee Train and directed by Kōichi Mashimo. The music for the series was composed by Yuki Kajiura. The first season aired Saturday nights at 18:30 on NHK from April 9 2005 to October 15 2005. The second season began on April 29 2006 and concluded on November 4 2006. The first and second seasons both contained twenty-six episodes each, making the current episode count fifty-two episodes. The series was also later broadcasted by the anime television network, Animax, across its English language networks in Southeast Asia in early 2006 (where the series received its English language premiere) and South Asia, as well as its other networks in Taiwan and Hong Kong (where it received its Chinese language premiere). Both seasons and movie are licensed for release in North America by FUNimation.FUNimation licenses Holic/Tsubasa movie, Tsubasa TV series No word yet on whether the OVAs will be licensed once they are released in Japan. Tsubasa Chronicle has also been recently being released in the United Kingdom by Revelation Films since September 2007.Tsubasa Box Set Including Volume 1 Official Release By Revelation Films Revelation Films have also confirmed Tsubasa Chronicle Season 2 to be released in the UK although no release dates have been confirmed yet. Movie A movie, Tsubasa Chronicle the Movie: The Princess of the Country of Birdcages (劇場版 ツバサ・クロニクル 鳥カゴの国の姫君, Gekijōban Tsubasa Kuronikuru Torikago no Kuni no Himegimi), was released in Japanese theaters on August 20, 2005 in conjunction with xxxHolic the Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream (劇場版 xxxHOLiC 真夏ノ夜ノ夢, Gekijōban Horikku Manatsu no Yoru no Yume). The DVD of the movie was released on February 25, 2006. The movie also crosses over with the xxxHolic movie. The movie was released on February 19 release by FUNimation in the U.S.The Official Tsubasa-xxxHOLiC Anime Website from FUNimation as a double feature with the xxxHolic movie.Welcome to Yuko's Universe. Choose your path In their continuing journey to find the feathers that are the fragments of Sakura's lost memory, Syaoran, Kurogane, Fay, and Sakura move through time and space with Mokona. Here, they visit the "Country of Birdcages," a seemingly peaceful country where people and birds live together, each person having a bird companion. After a boy named Koruri confuses Syaoran and Sakura for "bodyguards" and attacks them, they learn that the king of the country possesses a mysterious power. Princess Tomoyo, Koruri, and the other oppressed citizens, having had their birds taken from them, live in hiding within the forest. In order to take back Sakura's feather, Syaoran and the others stand up against the scheming king. OVAS Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations Director: Shunsuke Tada Studio: Production I.G Episodes: 3 Released November 16, 2007 - March 17, 2008 It's a three-part OVA which was released in 2007 and 2008. The official website for the OVAs went up on 13 June 2007. The OVAs were animated by Production I.G, which is the studio that also animated the Tsubasa movie. Each 25-minute part was included with each manga volume starting from November 16 2007. TOKYO REVELATIONS covers events from the Tokyo arc of the Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle manga. As thus, the events of the anime after Rekord country were disregarded in the OVA. A 14 second trailer for the 1st OVA was released, as well as a trailer (which is a little over a minute) for the third OVA. No trailer was released for the second OVA. *'The Magician's Message' - This OVA covers the beginning of the Tokyo arc. The group, with Fay's help, having just escaped the Rekord country, enters into "Tokyo". Kamui and his group (also from CLAMP's X/1999, reffered to as the Seals of Heaven and some from the Dragons of Earth) is introduced along with the escape of the other Syaoran. First DVD with Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle volume 21 limited edition; it costs 3360 yen. (Includes a storage case for all 3 with a new illustration) *'The Boy's Right Eye' - This OVA starts where the first left off, with the other Syaoran visiting Yuuko. Syaoran, Fay, Mokona, Kamui and his team return home with food. Kamui finds something within the water underground and the battle ensues. This OVA reveals more about the two Syaorans and ends with Subaru's introduction, as well as Kurogane meeting the new Syaoran. Second DVD with Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle volume 22 limited edition; it costs 2980 yen. *'The Dream That The Princess Envisioned' - This OVA starts where the second left off; Clone Syaoran has left and the water in the Tokyo Municipal building has drained out, and Fay is dying from the loss of his eye. This OVA reveals why Sakura's memories were scattered across time and space and how each member of their party is connected to the search. It also features steep prices being paid for more wishes, and the concequences of such wishes. Third DVD with Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle volume 23 limited edition; it costs 2980 yen. ''Tsubasa Shunraiki '' Director: Shunsuke Tada Studio: Production I.G Episodes: 2 Released March 17, 2009 - April 17, 2009 A new OVA series, entitled Tsubasa Shunraiki (Tsubasa Spring Thunder Chronicle) was released. It consists of 2 DVD releases, the first released 03-17-2009 with Volume 26 of the manga, the second was released 05-15-2009 with Volume 27. These OVAs cross over with two announced xxxHOLiC OVAs, entitled xxxHOLiC Shunmuki (xxxHOLiC Spring Dreams Chronicle), released on 02-17-2009 with Volume 14 of the xxxHOLiC manga. Production I.G and director Shunsuke Tada are returning for the Tsubasa project with Nanase Ohkawa writing the screenplay. Yuki Kajiura is also returning as composer. This OVAs however, are not a continuation of the "Tokyo" Arc. While omitting both Infinity and Celes Arcs, the story features the "Nihon/Dream World" Arc. Fanbooks and artbooks Japanese Special Books: English Special Books: Clamp crossovers from other series *Both of the main characters, Sakura and Syaoran, and all of the people closest to them in the country of Clow - Clow Reed, Tōya, Yukito and Fujitaka - are characters originally from the Cardcaptor Sakura series. Tomoyo, the priestess in Kurogane's Japan, is also a character from this series. *Chii, the girl that Fay created in his home world, is the persocom from the series Chobits. * Piffle is also the name of the stores in other Clamp works such as Angelic Layer, xxxHolic, Cardcaptor Sakura and Legal Drug. The name of a leading Persocom company in Chobits is "Piffle Princess Co." * Duklyon Bakery is another crossover establishment, which is named after the bakeshop from Clamp's Duklyon. It can be seen as logos on some of their food containers. Other Clamp works in which the Duklyon logo appears are Cardcaptor Sakura, Chobits and xxxHolic. * The apartment complex managed by Chitose Hibiya in Chobits appears in Tsubasa's Hanshin Republic and is managed by Sorata and Arashi Arisugawa. There is also a European-like version of it in the Country of Jade, managed by Kyle Rondart. The same apartment complex (or at least the same building architecture) can be seen in other Clamp works such as xxxHolic and Kobato. * The characters of Sorata Arisugawa and Arashi are both cross-overs from an early Clamp work X/1999. However, in X, the pair are not married, Arashi's full name is Arashi Kishu, and Sorata is killed (in the TV series and movie). * The lyrics of the song Oruha sings at her bar Clover in Ōto resemble those of her and Sū's song from Clover. Translations vary. * The girl in a sailor uniform running in the background every time the gang visits a new country in the manga is Miyuki from Miyuki-chan in Wonderland, another manga by Clamp. * In Vol. 18, the game of human chess is also found in Miyuki-chan in Wonderland. Also, Sakura sits in an eggshell and one of the "masters" they oppose represents a character from Alice in Wonderland. * Also, in the game of human chess arc, Eagle, the one who created and supervise the game and his right-hand man, Lantis, as well as Geo, are all crossover characters from Magic Knight Rayearth. * The egg-like-chair Sakura sits in from Vol. 18 resembles the one Tomoyo from Cardcaptor Sakura sat on in an episode that is based on Miyuki-chan in Wonderland. * The hairpin Sakura wore in episode 33 (Ashura's history) is similar to the one she wore in the Cardcaptor Sakura movie after Yukito bought it for her. *The announcer of the Dragonfly race in Piffle World is the same announcer in the Kanto area tournament in Angelic Layer. * In the country of Ōto, the swords Syaoran and Kurogane bought, Sōhi and Hien, are the names of Princess Hinoto's assistants in X/1999. * During the "Chess event" fight, the doll that fights against Syaoran comes from Angelic Layer. Some of the moves employed are also from Angelic Layer. For example, the "Rolling Thunder" move as well as the projectile. * The kudan of Syaoran, Fay, and Kurogane are Rayearth, Windom, and Celes from Magic Knight Rayearth in their basic forms. * Souma and Ameterasu from Kurogane's Japan are from RG Veda (where Ameterasu was known as Kendappa). * When Souma is seen in the country of Oto, she is once again with another character from RG Veda - Ryūō. * Chun Hyang, or also known as Chun'yan, is from Legend of Chun Hyang. She appears in several episodes on the anime of Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle. * Princess Emeraude, from Magic Knight Rayearth, appears when the travelers are in the town of Spirit. She was depicted as the mysterious, golden-haired princess who supposedly kidnapped the children of the town. *The dream capsules in the country of Edonis are nearly identical to the angel eggs from Angelic Layer. *Sakura Kinomoto, a crossover character from Cardcaptor Sakura, appears herself in Tokyo Revelations 3. Sakura Kinomoto may be powerful enough by this time to do such a thing. This appearance also foreshadowed the fact that Sakura is the mother of 'Syaoran'. * Kamui and Subaru, the vampire twins, are crossover characters from X/1999. * Tsubasa uses the exact same sword and Shourai spells (Raitei Shourai, Kashin Shourai, Suiryuu Shourai, Fuuka Shourai), and also uses the same magical glyph (rashinban) as Syaoran Li in Cardcaptor Sakura. He is also related to the Clow Reed in the xxxHOLiC world (and by definition, the Cardcaptor Sakura world since it has been stated both stories take place in the same world). * In xxxHolic chapter 156 and 157, one of Sakura's feathers was found in modern Nihon where it previously resided within Kohane Tsuyuri's body that granted her the ability to exorcise spirits. However, it was then removed from her as price paid to Yūko. * Miyuki-chan has also appeared in Clow Country's 'cut-off time' however she disappeared in the later chapter. This was due to Syaoran's group interfering with the flow of time. * The twelve jars of pure water given to the city of Tokyo were actually taken from a well at a mansion in modern Nihon by Kimihiro Watanuki and Shizuka Dômeki. (xxxHolic chapter 110 - 113) * To enter the citadel in Koryo Country that was protected by a magical barrier, the blackish ball thrown by Syaoran was apparently half of the evil spirits devoured and compressed by Black Mokona during the ghost stories meeting with Watanuki and his friends in Vol. 2 of xxxHolic. * Kiishimu from Chun'yan's world is first seen as Lady Debonair from Magic Knight Rayearth 2. * Primera from the Hanshin Republic is first seen as a fairy in Magic Knight Rayearth 2. * Saitou Masayoshi's kudan is first seen as Sanyun, Aska's servant, in Magic Knight Rayearth 2. * Tsubasa Li is the son of Syaoran Li and Sakura Li. Sakura Kinomoto from Cardcaptor Sakura gave her Star Wand to Sakura Li as the price to Yūko for Tsubasa to go to Clow Country. It is also stated that Tsubasa does not give Yūko his true name, (a counterpoint to Watanuki who gives both name and birthday), instead he uses his father's name, Syaoran Li * Tsubasa and Watanuki are the 'same existence' - Watanuki was created to replace Tsubasa in his world of origin when Tsubasa chose to rewind time. This also indicates that Sakura Li and Syaoran Li are Watanuki's parents. *The three main characters of CLAMP School Detectives appeared as investigators in Koryo and contestants in Piffle. *In Chapter 44, Kotoko and Sumomo, characters from Chobits, appear as managers of the dwarf tower. *In the opening for the three OVAs for Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations, most of the magic circles are based off of Syaoran's and Clow Reed's from Cardcaptor Sakura and Yuuko's from xxxHolic. Trivia * A recurring theme with the male characters in both Tsubasa and xxxHolic is that they look like their fathers (or in one character's case, his grandfather) - Domeki looks like his grandfather, Haruka. Kurogane looks like his father, and Tsubasa Li greatly resembles his father, Syaoran Li as well. This had initially led fans to believe that Watanuki's father is Eriol Hiiragizawa due to their very similar appearances, however it was revealed that Syaoran Li and Sakura Li altered his own appearance and name to stop both Tsubasa and Watanuki from disappearing (since two exact existences cannot be allowed). References External links * [http://www.shonenmagazine.com/works/tsubasa/ Official Shonen Magazine manga website] * Official Del Rey Manga website * Official Tokyo Revelations OVA website * Official Funimation anime website * CCS Wiki * TRC Wiki Category:Content Category:Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle